Slakka
Slakka (スラッカ, Surakka) is a Royal Bodyguard for Prince Woble Hui Guo Rou, formally for Prince Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou. He is also a spy for Queen Duazul Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Appearance Slakka has spiky hair that is fair at the top, but dark at the sides. He has thick eyebrows that curl upwards and a big nose. Like the other bodyguards, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Slakka is very assertive and informal with his peers. He threatened Hashito and Slakka into sharing any information they learn with him, lest he goes "off the rails" due to losing his job. He expressed his liking of Babimyna shortly after meeting him with a pat on the shoulder while calling the latter's colleague Coventoba an "antisocial cueball". He is however more formal with his superiors, keeping his irritation at and spite for Prince Zhang Lei to himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Plot Succession Contest arc Slakka, along with Coventoba, observe the meeting between Queen Oito, Prince Woble, Kurapika, and Prince Zhang Lei in the prince's room. After the meeting with Kurapika and Prince Zhang Lei was over, Slakka contemplates over his responsibilities as a spy for Queen Duazul and how his superior Mandam has everything going smoothly, though the meeting with Prince Woble and Prince Zhang Lei could compromise everything by turning it all into a stalemate by exchanging information with one another to throw off the other Princes. At that moment Coventoba informs Slakka that he's been ordered to become Prince Woble's bodyguard along with Sakata and Hashito, much to his displeasure. Upon arriving in Prince Woble's quarters, Slakka introduces himself to Babimyna and the two start an alliance with each other. It is decided that Slakka will keep an eye on Hashito and Babimyna will watch Sakata and Slakka gives his senior a pat on the shoulder, who brushes himself off right after he walks away. Slakka and Sakata both watch Queen Oito, Bill, Kurapika, and Shimano look for something, prompting Slakka to ask Sakata what he thinks they are doing. Sakata believes their search is related to Nen and wonders if they are looking for something to fake them out with. Right after Maor, the Captain of Prince Tubeppa's bodyguards, arrives and everyone is brought into guards waiting room, Slakka along with everyone else listens to Kurapika's explanation about the Guardian Spirit Beasts and watches as Bill seemingly uses his Nen ability to control a cockroach that was in the room. He then listens to Kurapika proclaim that he'll teach everyone how to use Nen with the condition that he'll also teach it to the other Princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Slakka rushes into Queen Oito's room after another outburst after she encounters the Fourth Prince's Guardian Spirit Beast from the perspective of the cockroach possessed by Sayird's Nen ability. The following day he stands by Sakata and Hashito with numerous other bodyguards from other Princes who wish to learn Nen from Kurapika in a two week period.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Slakka tries to start a conversation with Sakata about Myuhan trying to start trouble, but Sakata gives no response. Slakka later witnesses Barrigen get killed by a small pack of snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 He remains silent when, following the murder, Mushaho demands permission to carry weapons during the training.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 The following day, Slakka returns to Room 1014 for Kurapika's lecture. He does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death, but looks perplexed when Belerainte defends Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Prince Zhang Lei extends his, Sakata and Slakka's guarding period. When, on the day after the banquet, Kurapika announces that he will have his students take the Water Divination test, Hashito, Sakata, and Slakka guard the door to the main bedroom.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Second Queen Duazul's Royal Guards